The Yule Ball
by SkyeElf
Summary: What happened at the Yule Ball after Hermione and Ron fought? Dramione.


**A/N: It was loaded up as a second chapter to a drabble fic, but I'm deleting the other chapters to that fic, so here we have a Dramione one-shot. I don't own HP.**

**The Yule Ball**

He admired her from afar. She actually was pretty. That dress certainly had something to do with it. _Shut up, all right? She's a mudblood!_

That fact didn't mean she wasn't beautiful.

He was a man, or nearly one at fourteen, and he was no rock, even if his home, Malfoy Manor, was situated against or near a mountain. He sometimes got so nervous when she talked to him. The way her lips always teased him… even last year they partook in that activity. That time that she punched him, her face was so close to hers – that was where he noticed it first.

He knew that he was unnerved, and it frightened him.

Once at the Yule ball, she showed up with one Viktor Krum. He begrudged Krum – he'd confided his feelings to the seeker, yet the seeker still asked her. Bloody Krum.

"_I told you how I felt!" Draco had yelled at him, his wand raised at Krum, who was standing against a wall. "I told you, but you still asked her!"_

"_Vell, vhy didn't you ask her?" The Bulgarian countered._

"_I couldn't! You know what my father would've done!"_

Krum's reply was cut off by Granger coming around the corner. She saw Krum and waved, then she saw him and turned away, hiding the confused expression.

Bloody Granger.

Now it was mid-ball, he'd just seen Granger and Weasley have a tiff before he fled upstairs. Krum was off somewhere, probably searching for Granger. But she was on the grounds, outside, near a fountain. How he knew was because he was watching her. She stood with her back to him, her hands playing lazily in the water.

He took a deep breath and neared her.

"Evening Granger."

Her shoulders stiffened at his voice.

"Don't fret, I won't bite." He sneered, coming to s stop next to her. "Ignore Weasley."

"You usually do." She said, her head inclining.

"No. I meant that you should ignore him."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"And why should I do that?"

"He was being an arse, all right?"

"And you?"

"I was born one."

She gave a throaty laugh. She'd been crying. They weren't looking at one another, just standing next to each other. He saw her reflection in the water, but all he could identify was her hair. The water was moving rapidly, murking his view of her.

"At least you appreciate my humour." He said.

"It's a dry sense, Malfoy."

"At least I have one."

"Ever the optimist?"

"Only when it suits me."

"Must you have an answer to everything I say?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you come over?"

He hesitated. She turned to face him, compelling him to do the same. "You clean up good, Granger."

"Is that so?" Her lips pouted oh-so-slightly. He found his eyes drawn to them as a pink tongue flitted across her lips. "Draco?" Her tone portrayed a tiny bit of worry, and her hand lingered in the air, unsure if she should touch him.

He looked back at her eyes. Warm, brown – intelligence shone behind them.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" She asked, her hand moving forward an inch.

It was his turn to laugh as he gazed back at the fountain. Her hand fell back to her side.

"Malfoy?" Her voice was uncertain.

"Granger, I'll never be all right." He said, shaking his head in mock-mirth.

"Why do you say that?"

"You, Granger, are causing me all sorts of problems."

"Meaning?"

"Showing me up in every class, your homework is impeccable, you even have better friends than I do."

"That's your own fault."

"I know." He looked back at her, her lips were quirked. "Granger?"

"Yes?"

He didn't stop. He guided his face to hers and kissed her softly.

He pulled away, seeing her eyes wide and shoulders again stiffened.

"Tonight never happened." He sneered, turning heel and fleeing.

. . .

**A/N: Yep, a series of unrelated one-shots, concerning a kiss that most probably will be both their first, and last. I'm open to ideas. And you might notice that this is under the complete section, well, that would be because this is a bunch of one-shots, thus it is always finished. **

**Please review!**


End file.
